


Nostalgic

by VerseNaberrie



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Episode: s10e11 World Enough and Time, Gen, Master and Missy are like brother and sister, Video, before doctor falls, doctor falls, video and fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 05:17:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11350662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerseNaberrie/pseuds/VerseNaberrie
Summary: Missy is free, Master is cheerful, then they remember. [A nostalgic moment between Master and Missy before the "Doctor falls" episode]





	1. Video




	2. Story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> before "the doctor falls", my idea

"At last!" Missy shouted from the top of hospital's roof. "No lectures. No morals. No vault. No Doctor. I can do anything! I can murder, torture... I can throw away a brick without worrying that I would kill some petty human. Look!"

"Meow!" A sound was heard from the building's ground.

"Or a cat." Master said looking over the stone edge.

"What?" she joined him.

"I heard that the ship's pilot took pets with himself. Somehow they ended here, then reproduce. Funny. I thought that they were extinct." Another squeak, this time more painful in hearing, came from the darkness. "Well, they're extinct now... Someone will have a delicious support tonight."

"Anyway, I'm free! And I feel... horrible. Ugh, what is this smell? We have to change scenery, darling. It makes my skin dry."

"They are burning wastes from operations again. Come, it's better on the left side."

"Oh, and his whining." Missy continued. "Mr. Justice-and-Sincere was complaining each time I mentioned my adventures. My head almost exploded. I just tried to survive, why couldn't he understand it? I had to push some people into a volcano or leave for wolfs to eat."

"Try listening his earth girl for months. I just helped her once and she _glued_ to me - to a total stranger. Seriously, Doctor should move up his standards. I have a feeling that his companions get stupider with every version."

"No style whatsoever."

"Except us."

"With a marvellous plan."

"Get his Tardis." Master smiled.

"Then find our Tardis." Missy winked.

"We will go our separate ways, but we will rule the universe by then."

"I'm brilliant." She clapped.

"Thank you."

"Why old guys didn't allow for crossing personal timelines?" she jumped on stones steps and started dancing like ballerina. "If I knew that it would be so funny, I would have done it ages ago!"

"They just didn't know how to make a good party." Master pointed from his lower level.

"So, why can't we use elevators?"

"They block during the trip. Additionally, toxic gas, uncomfortable gravity etc. We do not want to try them. It's obvious that someone didn't want people to leave the lowest deck. Only their almost Cyberman can survive it."

"Gross."

"So to get on the top, we will use the military force," he ran in front of her. "which soon will be made to our disposal."

"We just have to break into silver soldiers' system."

"Exactly. Versions from Mondas were always simpler to break."

"Great! Catch me!"

"What? No, Sis. Wait. Ouch!"

"You should have caught me!"

"Believe me, I wanted."

"Baby!" Missy hit him lightly on the stomach, but they didn't get up. Well, Master really needed a few minutes to recover.

"How have you ended here?" she rested her head on the time lord's chest.

"I ran, plan, ran again. The usual. This dammed black hole complicated everything." he exhaled loudly. "I noticed that something strange was happening in the hospital, so of course I came there. And you?"

"The usual. But Doctor appeared in the middle." she sighed looking at the unreal sky with 1056 number. "Imagine. He tried resocializing me."

"Again?"

"Even with so many regenerations, Doctor still is his heroic self... and still lonely." Missy added. "But it shouldn't surprise me, he is loosing his pets and it doesn't end with leave-them-on-earth, so-they-would-have-a-normal-life."

They didn't notice how it started, all seemed so natural. They could say everything and for the first time from a longer time no one judged their characters. Their hands met. The same adventures, purposes, experiences, Doctor...

"On Gallifrey, we used to..." Master said." ...it was sunny day. We ran, each one of us wanted to be the first at the top... Do you remember how he laughed?"

"Everyone laughed."

"You really, don't remember this ship?" he asked after a longer silence.

"Nothing. So maybe I will have new memories or you're my alternative version existing on its own or someone tampered with my head (oh, and I will enjoy forcing him to eat his kidneys)."

"No. We have all future before us." He brushed her arm warmly.

"I'm hungry." Missy complained, this topic had to end. One more minute and they would admit that they wasted their whole life, or worse - they would start cuddling up. "Please do tell that they serve something edible here."

"The hospital's director has a secret storage, full of real food." Master stood up. "I always ask him _nicely_ to share the wine with me."

"Oh, Sir. What did I do to deserve such luxury?" she took his proposed hand.

"For my favourite time lady, everything what's the best. Come, Sis."

They had danced until they reached the door. A new adventure was coming and all would be fine. But deep down, they knew that Missy could die on the ship and Master could forget their meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what do you think? John Simm and Michelle Gomez rule! I hope that they will have a good brother/sister relation. but somehow I just can't imagine that they will not mention good/bad old times. I think Master is very lonely and for the first time he has someone with whom he can really talk. Doctor of course wants the best for him, but still some lines can not be crossed. I wonder if I am right, I really consider that Master is some alternative version living on its own, but I think that it will end with forgetting the ship, Bill and the doctor. Missy of course will run away. And Master will corrupt a going better relation between Missy and Doctor, but I am hopping that he will understand it and choose leaving them alone.


End file.
